


Rush Of The Past

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Canon, Ethan Gold Bashing, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Second Part of The Vampiric Series. Takes place a month after Part 1, which is a must before you read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin entered Babylon, his wide grin firmly in place. He loved coming to Babylon. All the men, and then there was the booze, and then there was the men.

"Everything a vampire needs to surviveï¿½"ï¿½ he said to himself, fangs glinting in his mouth.  
"Aren't you forgetting one important thing love?"

Justin turned towards Allison with a mock glare. As always, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Shouldn't you be finding yourself a girl by now?"  
"Shouldn't you be finding yourself a Brian?"

Justin chuckled. He was meeting Brian there, but he wasn't in a hurry. Brian would find him when he wanted too.

"Do you not think it's weird? I mean, you are the vampire, but he is always the one that finds you?"  
"No. I never find him first, no matter how hard I try. He's like a damn bloodhound"  
"Now Sunshine, that wasn't very nice"

The two vampires turned to find a grinning Brian behind them, dressed to kill in tight black jeans and a black wife-beater. 

"Oh Brian, your mouth looks so empty"  
Brian snorted. "Without the cock, or without the fangs?"

Allison just mock glared at him, before she moved onto the dance floor to find herself a nice girl. Brian just chuckled, and looked at Justin. He really was a sight, with his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The leather pants and the black wife-beater didn't particularly make him any less hot either. He smiled softly at the young looking man, and received a true sunshine smile back. Sometimes Brian had difficulty believing that he beautiful man in front of him was a 300-year-old vampire, and not the 18-year-old man he looked like. He still remembered every little detail about his first night with him so vividly. The way Justin looked as he came hard, the way he could see him struggling not to bite, the kiss that left him breathless, the way Justin broke down and told him everything when he asked about his fangs, or his quote "Fucking long corner teeth"ï¿½ end quote. He had looked so beautiful and vulnerable that night that Brian Kinney, the stud of Liberty Avenue, had begun falling in love with him, with Justin Taylor, top dog in Pittsburghs vampire society. The only one that surpassed him was Allison Dothan, or Nina Alkem as she also went by, Justin's sire, the beautiful and cunning 800-year-old vampire that controlled the vampire society and all that came with it.

"Are you here alone tonight?"  
"No. Mikey, Ben, Emmet, Ted and Hunter are down by the bar"  
"Well then, it would be rude of me not to go and say hello!"ï¿½

Brian snorted, but took Justin's hand and walked down to where the guys were standing. They also knew that Justin was a vampire, but not because he had told them. Hunter was the one that had revealed it to the rest of them. Apparently, Hunter was a well known as a hustler in the vampire society, and had been living in the depths of it for a year before he turned to the streets again. Justin had once saved him from a vampire who forgot he was dealing with a human and Hunter recognised his the second he saw him in the Liberty Diner, two days after Brian and Justin had first met.

"Hi guys"ï¿½  
"Baby!"ï¿½ Emmet all but shouted and pulled Justin into a massive hug. He had taken an immediate liking to the blonde vampire, and used every opportunity to met him and discuss the vampires sexual tendencies, and favourite positions.

"Hey Justin" the rest said, except for Michael, who only nodded. He was the only one that was still sceptical about the vampire, but only because of his blood drinking qualities. Contrary to popular belief, Michael didn't mind that Brian had found someone, he believed it was about damn time Brian settled down, even if it was with a vampire.

"So, how's it going Em?"  
"Well you know, everythings great and'"  
"JUSTIN!"

Justin turned around at the call of his name, to see Allison coming running up to him, eyes wide and filled with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Allison, what's wrong?"

Allison growled low in her throat, her upper lip curling up in a feral demeanour, her fangs gleaming in the light.

"He's back"  
"Who's back?"ï¿½ Justin asked, a cold feeling rising up in his chest.  
"Ethan"


	2. Rush Of The Past

"What the HELL do you mean, he's back?"  
"He's here, in Pittsburgh. Amana called, she spotted him about an hour ago on the city border"  
"Are they sure it's him?"  
"Believe me Justin, they are sure. If there is one person that could recognise Ethan, it's Amana. And you know that"

Allison was now speaking in her clear British accent, and Justin knew that if something had caused her to do that, then that something had to be true, and extremely grave. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, none of them blinking their eyes or breathing.

"Could you please give us a sign that you're still alive? Or dead?"

Justin sighed, and turned towards Emmet with a small smile. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. Brian noticed as well, and pulled Justin into his arms. He also knew, that if something caused Allison to speak in her British accent, something was clearly wrong. The fact that Justin was well on his way to crying didn't sooth the fact.

"Brian, I suggest you get Justin back to your loft right this very minute. Keep him there until I contact you"  
"Allisonï¿½"  
"No Justin, this is not up for discussion. I will not have Ethan ruining you again"  
"Sire, please"  
"No"

Justin opened his mouth again to protest, but Allison shot him a glare, and he quickly shut his mouth and nodded instead.

"I would also suggest that the rest of you to go with them. If you are to have any chance at surviving this, you need the full story from Justin"  
"Is this Ethan really that dangerous?" Emmet piped in.  
Allison looked at him, her face in a cold mask. "Honey, would I be telling you this if he were not?"

Emmet gulped, as the rest got wide eyed.

"Well people, what are we waiting for? Letï¿½s go" Brian said and made his way out of the club, knowing that the group was following behind him.

"Brian!"

They all turned, when they heard Allison shouted his name. She came up to him and handed him a bag.

"Do not open this before you come home, but this is everything you need to keep safe for now. And remember, you are now in responsibility of his life. Watch him, and whatever you do, do not let anyone you don't know get in"  
"I won't Allison"  
"Good. I trust you on this. Now go"

Brian nodded, and the gang walked away. Allison watched them leave, before she picked up her cell phone.

"Amana, Justin's safe, for now. Find Ethan, and bring him to my office. Seems my Sire and I need to have a couple of words with each other"


	3. Rush Of The Past

Brian opened the door to his loft, and switched off the alarm, as the other members of the gang walked in, gathering in the couch and on pillows on the floor next to it. Justin however, walked over to the fridge. Opening it, he took out a pack of blood. He kept it there in case of an emergency, but now he felt that the liquid was the only thing that could calm him.

"Justin?"

The vampire turned around and looked at Brian, who was looking at him with a concerned expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't get the words to leave his mouth. He was terrified, and he knew that Brian could sense it. Brian only looked at him, before he took the blood out of the blonde's hand and proceeded to pour it into a cup. He held the cup out to the blonde, which took it, a look of gratitude on his face. With a joint sigh, they both moved to the others and sat down. Noone moved or said anything for a few minutes, except for Justin, who kept taking sips from the cup in his hand, a small trail of blood on his upper lip.

"Um, sweetie, I know this is hard on you, but we kind should really get the story, as Allison said we should"  
"Emmett"  
"Brian, stop. You getting mad isn't going to help anyone right now"ï¿½ Justin said, eyes turning an electric blue.  
"I'm sorry Bri, but Emmett has a point. Allison sent us here to hear the story"

Brian looked at Ben, and it was clear that he was having a hard time not to yell. Justin sighed, and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue over his fangs, his eyes returning to their normal blue. His inside was swirling with a mix of fear, anger and lust. Fear of what Ethan could do, anger that he was once again back to haunt him and now more than ever, he wanted to sink his fangs into Brian's neck, and drink deeply from his, sating the bloodlust that had arisen in him the last two weeks. He knew what it meant, to have a lust he couldn't loose from drinking the normal blood. It meant something deeper, and by telling this story, he would have to reveal it all. And that scared him to no end, not because he feared the emotions himself, but because of how the gang would react to his story. He sighed again, and looked at each of the persons that were sitting in Brian's living room. They were all looking down, as if they were waiting for him to start speaking. Brian was the only one that was still looking at him, his hazel eyes boring into his own, neither of them showing any emotion, except with their eyes.

"Ethan is Allison"s sire, my grandsire"ï¿½ Justin said, gaining everyone's attention.   
"He believes that I'm his mate. Every vampire has a soul mate, a human we're supposed to turn and live eternity with. If a vampire has found it's mate, and he or she dies, the vampire will go into hibernation, sleeping until their mate is reborn as a human. Ethan once had a mate, named Jon. Unfortunately, Jon was killed 400 years ago, causing Ethan to go into his hibernation. 10 years ago, Allison and I went to Norway. Ethan controlled the vampiric society in Norway, and his loyal clan of childer, except for Allison, took over the control, to hold it ready when Ethan woke up again. The night we got there, Allison and I went into his chamber, and Allison told me a joke. I laughed, and Ethan woke up. He woke up because Jon had been reborn, but he thought that I was Jon, because he woke up hearing my laugh, and I have a laugh very similar to how Jon's was. Both Allison and I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear anything of it. He was determined that I was his soul mate. But there is no possible way that I can be his soul mate"  
"How so honey?"ï¿½

Justin looked at Emmett, then Brian, before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm already a vampire, and the mate needs to be human so that the vampire can turn him"ï¿½

They all nodded in understanding, but Michael looked over at Justin, and noticed he was gripping the mug in his hands hard.

"Thereï¿½'s more to it than thatï¿½"  
"I already have a soul mate"ï¿½

The room went deadly quiet. They were all looking at Justin with shock evident in their eyes.

"Who?"

Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian, his eyes beginning to water up.

"You"ï¿½


	4. Rush Of The Past

Author's notes: Brian has an extra bedroom in the loft, which he uses when Gus sleeps over.

* * *

"What?"

Justin looked away, his eyes slowly turning into their electric blue. His fangs lengthened slightly in his mouth, and he stopped breathing. His lower lip started to quiver, as the full rush of the blood lust inside of him started, making his entire body tingle. He closed his eyes, his eyelids softly fluttering. He brought his wrist up to his mouth, and with a swift slice against his fangs, the blood started to flow out of the wound. He opened his eyes again, and watched the gang as they watched him in horror. He looked at Brian, the full extent of his lust evident in his electric blue eyes. He held out his hand, blood now running down his arm.

"This is who I am. I can't escape it, and I. Don't. Want. To”

He brought his wrist up to his lips, and licked softly over the wound on his wrist. He held out his arm again, and the gang watched as the wound knitted itself together and closed up.

"Justin"  
"No. I can't escape this, and frankly, neither can you. You're smack in the middle of it, and there's nothing you can do"

He stood up, and walked over to the bag Allison had given Brian. Opening it, he found all the equipment necessary for their protection. He brought out a semi-automatic MP5, and loaded it.

"This is a semi-automatic MP5. The bullets are made of an UV-light fluid. One bullet can kill a young, inexperienced vampire. For someone like me, it takes 3 bullets or more. To kill Allison it would require 6 bullets or more. For someone like Ethan, a whole magazine"

He unloaded it and tossed the gun to Brian, who caught it gracefully.

"Ethan 101. Ethan is an extremely powerful vampire; one would have to be to control the vampire society of a whole country. He's beautiful, cunning and extremely dangerous. He wouldn't look twice on killing someone to get what he wants. He�'ll kill you in a second if he found out you're standing between me and him, and believe me when I say, he won't hesitate for anything, so pleading for your life won't help squat"

Justin brought out 5 more MP5's and gave one to Emmett, Ted, Ben, Michael and Hunter.

"You'll need to be trained in using this, and I'll train you as soon Allison says that it's safe to return to the underground"

"Doesn't Ethan have any weaknesses?"

Justin snorted. "He has a few. One; Jon. That's his biggest weakness, but you never know what his reaction is when you mention him. Two; Me. He thinks I'm Jon, and by saying that you know me, you can be able to save your life. Three; His violin. Ethan's a brilliant musician, and Jon gave him this particular violin. The last one; Allison. He loves her, and will do anything to protect her, even if she's hiding me. Ethan's extremely protective of his childer, and Allison has always been Ethan's favourite childe"

"How old is Ethan anyway?"  
"Ethan's 1300 years old"  
"Fuck me, that's old"  
"And he still doesn't look a day over twenty-five"�  
"Lucky bastard"

Michael snorted at Brian.

"Only you would be thinking about your looks in a time like this"

Justin chuckled, and bent down to the bag again, pulling out two beautiful short swords. He laid them down on the kitchen counter before he pulled of his shirt.

"Brian come here, and take your shirt off"

Brian lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged and moved over to Justin, pulling of his wife-beater in the process. He frowned however when Justin handed him one of the swords, as Justin himself walked away and pulled his sword up in a stance. 

"Fight with me"  
"What?!? Justin, I don't know how'  
"Yes you do. If I'm right, you do"

Brian rolled his eyes, but walked to stand directly across Justin and mimicked his stance. Justin smiled reassuringly at him for a second, before he lifted his sword and brought it down towards Brian. Brian didn�'t know what he did, but he found himself blocking Justin's attack with his own sword. Just shifted and brought his sword in at Brian's right side, but once again Brian blocked. The same happened a couple of times more, until Justin pulled away with a grin.

"I told you you knew"�  
"How?"  
"When you're destined to be a vampires soul mate, you get sort of an 6th sense, so that if someone's attacking you, you're able to protect yourself. All known records of the matter states this"

Brian frowned, but nodded. He took the sword from Justin's hand, and placed it on the kitchen counter again, with his own.

"So Allison knew, that you're mates?"  
"Allison has probably known longer than I have"

Justin smiled at the gang, before he looked at Brian again, who was watching him closely. Then he noticed it, a cut on Brian's thumb. He gasped, as the intoxicating smell of Brian's blood hit his nose, and his eyes became even more vibrant.  
"Justin? What's wrong?"

Justin was still looking down on Brian's thumb, and moved forward with the blink of an eye, taking Brian�'s hand in his, and lifted it up. Brian frowned, but his eyes widened when he noticed the cut on his thumb.

"Justin" he said, but didn't receive an answer from the distraught blonde.  
"Justin!"

This time Justin looked up at him, his eyes wide open. Brian licked the blood off his thumb, before he moved forward and kissed the vampire. Justin moaned as the taste of Brian's blood hit his own tongue, and proceeded to kiss him with a ferocity Brian had never experienced before. He broke away when the need for air became urgent, and panted hard as he stared at the blonde. Justin was also panting hard, more out of habit than the need, and closed his eyes, willing his emotions away. When he opened his eyes again, they where back to a dull blue, and the whole gang was staring at him.

"I'm sor-"  
"Sorry is bullshit"

Justin looked into Brian's eyes, and nodded before he moved into the bedroom, closing the windows that surrounded it. Brian sighed. He turned back to the people still seated in his living room, offering them a small smile. It was now three thirty in the morning, and he was feeling pretty tired, as was the rest of them it seemed, as he watched them yawn.

"Michael, Ben, why don't you take the futon mattress. Hunter you can take the couch. I'll get you some blankets. Ted, Emmet, you can take the other bedroom"

The gang nodded, and started moving off to their arranged sleeping places, while Brian gathered up three blankets and gave Michael, Ben and Hunter. Ted and Emmet would be okay, considering the extra bedroom has a queen sized bed with a big enough duvet for the both of them.

"Goodnight guys"  
"Night Brian"

With a sigh, he moved to his own bedroom and walked in, closing the windows behind him again. He sighed again, and turned towards the bed, where Justin was sitting, watching him.

"Are you okay?"  
"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"�

Justin snorted, and looked up at Brian with a genuine smile. Brian smiled back, before he walked over to the bed and sat down. He took off his clothes and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. A couple of minutes later, the bed dipped as Justin laid down next to him. Brian opened his eyes gain and looked at the blonde vampire by his side. He raised his hand, and ran his fingertips down Justin's face.

"You're so beautiful"� he murmured, though he knew Justin could hear him clearly. Justin smiled at him, and snuggled closely to him.

"Can you just hold me tonight?"

Brian nodded, against Justin's hair, and brought his arms around him, so that Justin was lying with his head in the crock of Brian's neck, Brian's left arm running up and down his back, while the right was on top of Justin's hand on his own stomach. They both closed their eyes, listening to the other sleeping, until Brian"s breathing evened out, and Justin's stopped all together...


	5. Rush Of The Past

Embrace is the technical term of turning. The Lore is a vampires rules

* * *

Down in the underground, it was buzzing with activity. It seemed like very vampire in all of Pittsburgh was doing something, even though many of them looked to tired to even think. When Allison entered the main room of the lair, they all stopped what they were doing, and smiled in a respectful manner at the vampiress. After all, she was the leader, and noone dared to face her wrath. Well, noone except Justin, Amana and Ferro.

"Ferro, have you done what I asked of you?"  
"Yes Nina, all the guards around the lair have been given the special guns, and the border patrol has been notified of the threat"  
"Good. I take it my gun and my sword are sitting in my office?"  
"Of course Sire. They're right where you wanted them"ï¿½  
"Thank you Ferro, that will be all. You should go get some rest, you look bloody awful"ï¿½  
"Well, you know I always try to look my worst for you"ï¿½  
"Yes, I do know" Allison said with a small laugh.  
"Nina, the camera's outside Brianï¿½'s loft are installed and working. The camera's in Babylon and Woody's are also up and working. The police are notified, but there"s not much they can do when it comes to Ethan"  
"I know Amana. Remember to send him to my office as soon as you locate him"  
"Yes Sire"

Allison smiled at the brown haired woman, before she made her way into her office. This was a mess she hadn't anticipated. She would be the first to admit that she loved her sire dearly, and he knew that, but she also loved her childer. Justin had always been her favourite, ever since she had met him, 318 years ago. He had been a shy and kind mortal boy. They had started a friendship, and Justin had never once asked why he never met her when the sun was up. He had told her about his inner turmoil, that he couldn't get a rise out of girls, only out of boys, and she had smiled gently at him, and told him that she liked both boys and girls. The day of Justin's 21st birthday, she had asked him if he wanted to experience a different life. He had been scared when she first told him what she was, but he had taken her offer, and neither of them had regretted it since. The fact that vampires where open when it came to sexual preferences had helped the blonde haired boy to grow, to become the amazing vampire he was today. Allison knew that Justin could get anything he wanted, and she really hoped that Brian was ready. She had known the minute she saw them together at Babylon that they where soul mates, and if any of them fucked it up, she would personally make them regret it.

"Sire, we located Ethan. Weï¿½re bringing him in"  
"Good Amana. When will he be here?"  
"15 minutes give or take"  
"Good. Go get some rest as well, you have been working all night"  
"I'd like to wait until Ethan leaves if that is okay with you"  
"Very well"

Amana nodded before she walked out of the office. Allison sighed. She had hoped that Ethan would stop following Justin. He should know that there was no possible way for Justin to be Jon, but he never belied what anyone said. All he trusted was the fact that he had woken up while Justin laughed.

"Idiotic man"ï¿½ she said in Norwegian. Norwegian was one of her favourite languages, because she loved the flow of it. Ethan had been the one to teach her the language, and she had marvelled in the language, taking his lessons with a big smile on her face. That was the ting with her sire, so eager to protect and teach. Most vampires didn't embrace any childer before they found their soul mate, but Ethan had. He had embraced two before he met Jon, Grogan who was 960 years old, and herself. It still amazed her at times, that she had been alive for 836 years, that she had been born in 1169, and still lived to see the 21st century.   
The door to her office opened again, and this time, a beautiful brown haired man walked in, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a cream silk shirt.

"Sireï¿½"  
"Childe. Still alive I see. No pun intended"  
"Why are you here Ethan?"  
"You know why I'm here"ï¿½  
"He is not your mate"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Well, there is the obvious fact that he is already a vampire, the fact that you did not wake up when he was born, and the fact that he already has found his soul mate, and it is not you"  
"Why are you so certain?"  
"Because I know the bloody Lore, and the Lore states all the mate rituals and meanings, even how a mate is made"  
"But how would you know, when you haven't found your mate yet?"

Allison glared at him. "That, was a low blow"  
"Everything's allowed when you're a vampire"

Allison shook her head at her grinning sire. This was a fight she was loosing, and she knew it.

"You know what the Lore states. A vampire who prevents another vampire to-"  
"Be with his soul mate is to be punished by the rays of the sun. I'm older than you remember"  
"Yet I seem to be the one with the most common sense!"

Ethan grinned at her again. "We will see, we will see"ï¿½

With that, he turned around and left the office. Allison sighed before she picked up her cell phone, and punched in a number.

"Justin, you better get your lovely ass over here. This is going to be worse than I ever anticipated. And bring your friends. No, do not worry about it, I'll send a car for you, so you better be ready to go in 20 minutes. And Justin, pack up all the things you need, you will not be going back to the loft anytime soon"


	6. Rush Of The Past

Justin yawned as he woke up from the ring tone of his cell phone. It was probably Allison anyway, giving him her regular update of things. He checked the caller ID, and Allison, Cell flashed back at him from the small display.

"Hey Allison, everything alright? Yeah okay, but we have to stop by Michael and Ben's place to get another car. The 'vette's kinda small. Okay, 20 it is then. And I will. See you in about 40 minutes then. Bye"

With that he disconnected the call, and jumped off the bed, pulling out his sketchbooks from under the bed. As quietly as he could, he gathered up his stuff and Brian's, working fast to get everything together before they had to leave. He felt, rather than saw Brian waking up.

"Allison called. We have to go to The Underground. All of us"

Brian nodded, before he moved out of the bedroom to wake everyone else. Justin sat down on the platform around the bed with a sigh. He never thought it would be so hard to actually tell Brian that he was his mate. Brian hadn't mentioned a word about it, and Justin was starting to feel scared, scared that Brian didn't want to accept it, that he couldn't.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"You. Me. Us"  
"Oh"  
"Are you scared Brian?"  
"Shitless"  
"I am too"  
"Why are you scared? You're not the one that has to become vampire and I don't even believe in love, and now you tell me I have a soul mate"  
"I'm scared because I'm the one that has to do it. I've never embraced anyone in my life Brian. I've never even thought about it"  
"Embrace means turning, right?"

Justin nodded as he stood up and walked over to Brian. He kissed him softly on the lips, before hugging him close.

"Allison will take care of this. She won't let anything happen to either of us. I trust her with my life"  
"I know Sunshine"  
"We better get going. The car should be here"

They released each other and walked out of the bedroom, where the others were bussing around, doing something to keep them occupied. Hunter however, was standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee while chuckling to himself.

"Guys, we gotta go. The car should be here now"

All of them nodded, and they moved out of the loft, Brian setting the alarm and locking the doors. Justin knew that they where all shit-scared, but when they reached The Underground, Allison would make sure that everything was all right. When they got out of the building, a large black van, with two big hunks Justin recognised as members of Ferro's Security Crew, was waiting for them.

"Hello boys. Everything in order?"  
"Everything's all set up Justin. Now, if you'll please get into the car, we can go"

They all piled into the care, and Justin greeted the crew inside the van, Ferro himself and his mate, Adrina, and another hunk. They drove in silence for 10 minutes before the van stopped.

"We're here"

They all climbed out of the car, and were met by Allison, who was standing there next to another woman, a small smile on her face.

"Boys, nice to have you here. This lovely lady on my right is Amana, my security officer. The man who drove you here was Ferro, my weapons and combat officer. You'll be seeing a lot of these two in the next few days. Now, if you'll all follow me"

With that she turned and walked into a door on her left. When they got inside, all but the 3 vampires gasped.

"Boys, welcome to The Underground"


	7. Rush Of The Past

Justin could understand why they all gasped. The Underground center was a very beautiful room, painted in a deep red color, with lots of white sofa's, 3 liquid wide screen TV's placed at different locations around the room, several beautiful paintings on the wall, most painted by himself, and a big elevator on the right wall.

"This is The Underground center. Everything in The Underground is connected to this room. Now, TU contains of 3 floors. This is the top floor. The second floor consists of combat and training areas, as well as our hospital zone. The third floor is the living areas. On this floor, you'll find my office, a kitchen, and entertainment areas. Currently, there are about 2000 vampires living here. Of course, there are more in all of Pitts, but some live in lairs of their own"

Just then, a beautiful brown haired man walked up to Justin and hugged him. Justin hugged him back and laughed when the young man lifted him up and spun him around.

"Jus! You're back!"  
"I'm back? You're the one thatï¿½s been in France for the last two month's!"  
"Uh, Justin? Who the fuck is he"  
"Oh sorry. Guys this is Ramon, Amana's favorite childe. Ramon, this is Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, Hunter and Brian"  
"THE Brian"  
"Yeah" Justin said, blushing.  
"Well well well! So you're the famous Brian Kinney. Justin has been babbl-"  
"RAMON!"

Ramon mouthed sorry, before he walked over to his sire and dragged her away with him. Allison looked at them with a smile, before she turned and walked into her office, knowing that the others where right behind her. She turned towards the guys and leaned on the desk. Justin came and sat down next to her, while Brian flopped down in the chair in front of the desk. The rest just hovered.

"Now, from what I understand, there are a few more members of your little group, is it not?"  
"Yeah, there's my mom, Brian's son Gus, my daughter JR and Gus and JR's mothers Lindsay and Melanie"  
"I would highly recommend bringing them in as well, for their own safety. Ethan has a lot of connections, and everything connected to Justin will most likely be in severe danger. And the last thing I want is them hurting on the expense of my idiotic fiddler of a sire"  
"And I don't want my son in pain because of him"  
"Then I'll send a car to retrieve them, and weï¿½ll explain this to them once they arrive. Now, do any of you have any questions?"  
"Why is this place called The Underground?"  
"Are we prisoners here?"  
"Do you have food for humans here?"  
"Where are we sleeping?"  
"I want to fuck"

Allison raised her hands in a gesture to make them stop asking, while Justin was laughing beside her.

"There is no reason behind the name, it was just decided that we cal it The Underground. No, you are not prisoners, but I do strongly advice you that you stay here, until Ethan has left again. Yes, some vampires do actually eat food, Justin even, so food is no problem. We have set up rooms for you down in the living areas; Justin will take you there afterwards. And I am sorry Brian, but there is nothing I can do to help you with that, that's what your mate is for"  
"Do you have a mate?"

Allison looked up at Hunter, her face showing absolutely no emotions, before a sad smile came to her face

"No. I've lived for 836-years, and I still haven't find my one. I am not in a hurry. Not that it really matters anymore. If the person comes along, then it happens. If not, then it doesn't happen"  
"Allison, stop"

She turned to Justin, her eyes slowly turning into an electric blue. Justin's eyes turned as well, and they sat there, staring at each other for a couple of minutes.

"It is forbidden, by the vampiric Lore to keep another vampire from their soul mate. I though I had found my mate many years ago, but another vampire came and took him from me"  
"What happened then?"  
"He was sent in exile and I went back here to Pittsburgh"  
"What about your mate?"  
"He was killed"  
"So, um, did you go into hibernation?"  
"He hadnï¿½t been embraced yet, so no, I didn't. You are true soul mates once the human has been embraced but you can't break the bond even when the person is human, no matter how you try"

Allison rose from the table, picking up her sword and gun at the same time.

"But that doesn't matter right now. Go to bed, and get a good day's rest. We'll begin your training tomorrow"

With that, she left the office. Justin shook his head at her, before he gestured the gang to follow him out of the office, and into the elevator. They got out when the elevator stopped and exited into a blue colored hallway.

"Hello. Let me show you to your rooms" Amana said, smiling.   
"Brian, would you like your own room, or do you want to sleep with Justin?"  
"Heï¿½s coming with me Amana"  
"Alright. I'll see you in the evening Justin"  
"Yes you will. Bye guys"  
"Bye"

With that, Justin and Brian walked down one corridor, while the others went down another. Justin was about to open his door when Brian stopped him.

"Justin"  
"Yeah Brian?"  
"Does it hurt?"

Justin smiled sadly.

"Only a little at first"  
"Good"

With that, the two mates walked into Justin's room...


	8. Rush Of The Past

The songs that Allison is singing is Hello by Evanescence and Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden

* * *

The piano softly clunked away as Allison was sitting by it, her eyes closed her body tight in concentration. Amana opened the door slowly as she heard the piano, Hunter following close behind her. He wanted to talk to the beautiful vampiress, and Amana had shown him the way to her room, and was going to ask her if it was okay. When she saw Allison sitting at the piano. She raised a finger in front of her lips, indicating that he should be silent. She knew that he was in for a special treat is she started to sing. Not long after, Allison started to hum, and Amana could hear a familiar tune now. Smiling at Hunter, she indicated for him to listen, and only seconds later, Allison started to sing.

"Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here   
All that's left of yesterday"

Hunter had recognised the song as well, and smiled at the beautiful voice. The woman in front of him was truly amazing, and he hoped she would sing more. He was rewarded when Allison changed the tune of the piano, and started to sing again, a song that Hunter had always liked.

"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on

A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining   
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded   
By the comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me"

He clapped when the final tune died away on the piano, and Allison shot up from the stool, turning towards him, her fangs bared and her eyes an electric blue. Hunter just smiled at her, though he was a little shocked to find that she didn't scare him, even though she should. He only found her extremely beautiful.

"Oh, Hunter, Amana. Goddess you scared me" Allison said, her eyes returning to their normal blue and a small smile entering her lips.  
"Hunter wanted to have a word with you. Is that okay?"  
"Yes. Yes, no problem Amana. You go to bed, and I'll take Hunter back to his room when we're done"  
"As you wish sire. Good day then"

Allison and Hunter both smiled at Amana as she left the room. Leaving them standing. Hunter moved closer to Allison and bit his lower lip.

"You have a beautiful voice"  
"Thank you Hunter. Not many have actually heard me sing, much less two whole songs"  
"Well, I'm glad that I did. I'm not used to people as beautiful as you singing"  
"Um, thank you Hunter. That's very nice of you"  
"It's true"

Allison looked at him, and felt a familiar feeling of lust, a feeling she hadn't felt for 650 years, when she met Deacon. It had almost ripped her apart when he had been killed, thanks to some unknown vampire that captured and killed him. Her eyes shifted into an electric blue when she understood what it meant.

"Deacon" she whispered, looking at Hunter.  
"What?"  
"You're him"  
"Who's Deacon?"  
"The one I told you about in my office. I get the same feeling when I'm with you that I got with him"

Hunter smiled at her, before he walked closer to her and kissed her...


	9. Rush Of The Past

_Italics indicate a flashback._ There will also be small blood play in this chapter. And even though the sire is supposed to be the top, or the master you might say, this fic will have that only in small amounts. You'll see

* * *

The following late afternoon, Justin was sitting on the couch in his own private room, watching Brian on the bed. Tears rolled down his face, for the chestnut haired man was neither breathing nor moving. His skin looked normal, but he knew that if he touched him, he would be cold to the touch. And even though he knew that he had done the right thing, that Brian wanted it, he still felt as if he had ruined the man's life, that he would no longer be Brian Kinney.

"Justin?"

Justin looked up as Allison and Michael entered his room. They both gasped at the pain in his eyes, and Allison turned towards the bed in an instant, closing her eyes when she saw Brian.

"Is he-?"  
"Yes, Michael. He's dead"

Michael's lower lip trembled as he looked between the two vampires, his eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"Oh God"

Justin was with him in an instant, holding him up as his knees began to buckle. Allison smiled sadly at them, before she exited to tell the others the news while Michael and Justin sat on the floor, crying in each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry Michel, I didn't want to take him from you"

Michel released Justin, a frown now entering his face.

"He's not completely dead? Is he?"  
"No. He'll wake up sometime between eight and midnight. The earlier he wakes up, the stronger he'll be as a vampire"  
"God, for a minute there I thought..."  
"No, I would never kill him. I couldn't kill him"

"I know"

The two moved to the couch, and began telling each other stories from their childhood, comparing them to figure out who lived best. When the clock was ten to nine, the heard a moan from the bed. Justin's head turned towards the bed at once, and he stood up.

"Michael you need to leave"  
"But-"  
"You're human Michael, he'll have an incredible hunger when he first wakes up. Go now, before you get hurt"

Michael nodded, and left the room in a hurry. Justin locked the door as he walked out, and walked to the refrigerator he kept there with blood. He took out 3 packets, and placed them into the microwave, before he walked over to the bed. Brian's mouth was slightly open, and Justin marvelled over how beautiful he was, with the small fangs that were slightly visible. He knew that his eyes would be electric blue when he opened them.

"Brian, open you eyes. Wake up" he said gently, sitting down next to him on the bed, gently stroking his cheek.  
"Justin"  
"Yes Brian, it's me. Open your eyes Childe"

Brian swallowed heavily, before his eyes fluttered open, startling electric blue eyes looking at Justin. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Does your eyes hurt?"  
"Yeah"  
"They do in the beginning when your eyes shift. You're gorgeous with blue eyes though"

Brian frowned. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were back to their hazel colour. He ran his tongue over his fangs, slowly, before he sliced it open wit a swift movement. He looked at Justin again, and bent forward, running his tongue over Justin's lips, smearing the blood from his tongue there.

\-----------  
 _"Justin, just do it"_

_Justin looked at Brian, tears trickling down his face, as he stepped closer, and put his arms around him. Brian closed his eyes, wincing slightly as he felt Justin's fangs pierce his skin, gasping at the wonderful sensation as Justin began to drink from him._  
\--------------

Justin gasped at the intoxicating taste of Brian's blood on his lips. He sneaked out his tongue and licked it off, closing his eyes in the mean time. He felt Brian slipping closer to him, crushing their lips together. He opened his mouth to him, and Brianï¿½s tongue slipped in, brushing against his. Though their kiss started out sweet, it turned into a hard kiss, a kiss for dominance.

"Brian, please"  
"Please what"  
"Fuck me"  
"No"  
"Then suck me off. Or eat me. Just do something"

Brian grinned against Justin's lips. Pulling back, he ripped off the blonde's t-shirt, and began kissing and licking at the crock of his neck.

"Please, Brian"  
"I love it when you beg" Brian whispered, and kissed down Justin's chest, sucking on his nipples and swirling his tongue around Justinï¿½s navel.

\-----------  
 _Justin placed Brian gently on the bed, listening to his rasping breath. He sliced open his neck, and bent down low._

_"Drink Brian"_

_He moaned as Brian latched onto the wound, sucking out his blood in a fierce manner. When he knew that Brian had had enough, he gently pushed him away on down on the bed. He pressed a kiss to Brian's forehead as his breathing evened out and stopped._

_"Now, sleep...."_


	10. Rush Of The Past

Allison stood in the training area, dressed in her usual combat gear. Tight black leather pants, a tight black leather top, and her usual combat boots, a bandana tied around the deep scar on her left arm. Ferro and Amana where standing behind her, Amana in the same outfit as Allison, except for the bandana, and Ferro in black slacks and a tight black t-shirt. Ferro was holding his MP5 in a guard like position, while Amana was standing with her bow pointed at the ground. Allison's own sword was sheathed on her back, with her own MP5, securely in the holster on her left hip. She looked at the group in front of her. Brian and Justin where standing on one side, dressed in the same outfit as Ferro, except Brian wore dark sunglasses, his eyes still sensitive to the light. Hunter, Michael, Ben were standing in a corner talking, while Emmet, Ted and Melanie was checking out the swords that hung on the right wall. Lindsay and Debbie were with Ramon, taking lessons in camera surveillance. Gus was with Ferro's mate, since she loved children and hated fighting. Allison's eyes flickered over to the newest member of her family. She didn't know if Brian was fighting the blood lust or not, but he looked like he had been a vampire for years, instead of just a couple of hours. His head turned towards her, and he smirked. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he refused to back down, just like she knew he would. She doubted Brian would care much for vampire ethics, and rank would hardly matter to him, that she was sure off. She knew that Justin was still the bottom of their relationship, even though he should be the top, since his rank was higher than Brian. She noticed Justin elbowing Brian, obviously telling him to back down, but Brian just snorted at him.

"Shall we get started?" she asked, gaining everyone's attention.  
"This lovely lady behind me, is Amana as mentioned before. She's my security officer, as you may or may not know. She will be taking you through the security measures of The Underground, so that you are able to come and go when needed. Secondly, she will also show you the easiest ways to discover a vampire in the dark. As you may or may not know, vampires can blend in with shadows, and you can spare lives if you are able to detect them. Thirdly, she'll show you the perimeter or the grounds, and introduce you to the Vampiric Guard. The Vampiric Guard are highly trained humans that protect the underground during the day"

They all nodded, to show her that they understood, while Brian just yawned.

"The lovely man behind me is Ferro. He's my weapons and combat officer. Ferro will be guiding you through proper weapons technique, and training you in how to use a gun for your best protection. If you wish, he will also train you in sword use. Secondly, he will be teaching you some martial arts, namely Tai Chi and Kung Fu. Thirdly, you will have the opportunity to fight with him. Ferro here is close to 1000 years old, and a worthy opponent in battle. I should know, as I've only been able to beat him twice. You will be divided into two groups. Hunter, Michael, Ben, I planned that you could go with Amana first while you Emmett, Ted, Melanie will go with Ferro. I will be here in the main training room with Justin and Brian. Understood?"

The group nodded and split up, disappearing from the room behind Amana or Ferro. Once they left, Brian let out a big sigh and removed the shades, showing a pair of electric blue eyes.

"Hard to keep the blood lust in check?"  
"You have no fucking idea"  
"No I don't, seeing as I was not introduced to humans until 5 months after I was turned. Unfortunately, you are in a more dangerous situation than I was"  
"Thanks for reminding me"  
"You are most welcome. Now, shall we?"

Justin chuckled as Brian growled low in his throat. The older man suited being a vampire. He already had the sexual need that most vampires had, and his lust for blood was so strong that even after feeding and getting a healthy dose of blood from Justin, he still craved it. Justin remembered when he first had woken, and he was certain that his lust wasn't anywhere near Brian's. Secretly, Justin feared that all the vampiric business would be too much for Brian to handle. He hated living by rules, and he despised when people told him what to do. Justin had explained to him that he had to show respect for his elders, but Brian had blown it away with a simply snort. Allison and the rest of the Underground wouldn't care if Brian didn't show any respect, but there were still many other vampires out there in the world that would. He also explained to him that being the mate of Nina Alkem's favoured childe was considered to be a big honour, as Allison was one of the most respected vampires in all of the US. He didn't explain about The Lore however, as he knew Brian would most likely bitch like a school girl when he learned about all the crap that came with living by it. He just hoped Allison would.

"Now Brian, what has Justin told you?"  
"That I have to respect my fucking elders and that being your grandchilde is a big honour"  
Allison looked over at Justin, annoyance in her eyes. "Nothing about The Lore?"  
"What the fuck is that?"  
"Remind me to thank you in the morning Justin. The Lore, is the rules a vampire must follow. The Lore states that you have to respect your elders and bla bla bla. It also says that you are not to feed from a human, unless you are in danger, and you are not to turn another unless that person permits you too. It also states that you are not allowed to take another vampire's soul mate. If you do, you'll be killed by sunrise. Those are the important rules"  
"Sounds like bullshit to me"  
"They would. You are still a mere human in you thoughts. Though you have been more vampire in your human life than most"

Brian looked at the vampiress, his eyes turning back to their normal hazel colour. Justin looked between the two of them, Brian's annoyed demeanour and Allison's bored one. Suddenly, Allison pulled out her gun and shot at Brian, who in turn crouched down and hissed, his eyes back to an electric blue.

"You see? It comes natural for you"  
Brian glared at her. "Bitch"

Allison just laughed at him, a predator like smile on her face.

"Shall we get started then?"


	11. Rush Of The Past

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Juliet, who always reviews. It means a lot to me. Also Draccone, Gage, beautyinpain, CyprianGadigan, Thank you for your kind words.  
Shadow Walking, is the ability to blend in with the shadows and not make a sound. Like the feeling of being watched, yet you're certain that no ones there.

* * *

The next week passed in a blaze of training, eating and sleeping. The gang had gotten the choice of what group they wanted to be a part of. Debbie and Lindsay had stayed in the camera surveillance group, Michael, Emmett and Ted had joined as a part of the group that held the perimeter along with The Vampiric Guard from inside The Underground, while Hunter and Melanie had joined the actual Vampiric Guard. They worked themselves to the brink of exhaustion, and even though they all said that it was hard keeping up, it was obvious that they loved it. They were a part of the everyday life of The Underground, even though most of the vampires sighed deeply at the intoxicating smell of their blood whenever they came near.

The one that had the hardest time adjusting was Brian. He had continued his training with Allison, and had actually beaten Justin in a training fight, but he was still very reluctant in drinking blood. The only thing he didn't seem to mind drinking from, was Justin, even though it only happened during sex. He kept himself away from the gang, and only talked to them when absolutely necessary. Justin knew that Brian was scared that he's loose control, but it pissed him off that Brian didn't trust him enough to talk about it with him. And it didn't make it any better that Allison was pissed as hell at him, for not telling Brian about the Lore and leaving her with all the dirty dishes. The fact that she no longer wanted him to be there when she trained with Brian, was proof enough how pissed she was.

"Brian, you have been doing this all week. Why are you acting all scared now?"  
"Shut up you fucking bitch"  
"That is no way to talk to your elder"  
"Now, you listen here you-"  
"Brian, shut up!"

Brian's mouth closed in a snap. Allison smiled a false sugar sweet smile at him, which cause the brown haired man to start fuming.

"Glad to see your lesson in respect paid off. Now, should we continue with out lesson in shadow walking?"  
"You say an awfully lot of now's"'  
"Brian, would you please"  
"Where's Justin?"  
"How in God's name should I know?"  
"Still pissed huh"  
"No. I'm disappointed"  
"Because he didn't tell me about the fucking Lore?"  
"Brian, please. I haven't got all night"  
"Then go"

Allison looked at the hazel-eyed man in front of her.

"Are you scared?"  
"Of what?"  
"Blood"  
"Why the fell would I be scared of blood?"  
"Because you are not used to needing it. You're not used to keeping alive by it. And that it understandable, after all, you have only been a vampire for a week"  
"Allison, you can be a fucking prude"  
"Why? Because I know what you are feeling?"  
"No, because you think that you can analyse my every fucking though"

Allison glared at him, her eyes burning with repressed anger.

"Get out. I'm tired of your behaviour"  
"Gladly"

With that, the younger vampire turned and walked out the door to the training area, leaving the older vampire fuming. She **hated** rebellious vampires, there was always so much trouble with them. She also knew that the situation with Brian was complicated, and she understood his reasons. She sighed, just as Amana burst through the doors.

"Allison, Ethan has been spotted! He's heading here"  
"Bloody Christ, just what I need! Have you alerted Justin?"  
"Not yet"  
"Then do so! And get Ferro to gather The Guard"  
"He already has, they're waiting in the surveillance room"  
"Good. And find Brian before he does something stupid!"

Amana nodded, before she left the room in a flash. Allison gathered her sword and guns, and left, running down the hall and into the elevator. Stepping out in the main hall, she turned left and walked down the corridor to the surveillance room, where the entire Guard was waiting including Ramon, Debbie and Lindsay.

"Is everyone here?"  
"Yes Nina, the only ones we're missing is Justin, Amana and Brian"  
"Good, they will be here shortly. Everybody have a seat until they arrive"

They all sat, and a stunning silence only broken by the buzzing of the computers and the breathing of the humans filled the room. Not Two minutes later, Amana burst in the door, Justin and Brian hot on her heels, Brian once again wearing his trademark sunglasses.

"As you all know by now, Ethan has been spotted, and apparently, he's heading here. This means that every last one of you has to be 100% concentrated on the task at hand. Amana will now brief you on the situation. Amana, if you please" Allison said, before she stepped back, and motioned Brian and Justin to follow her outside the door, which they both did, Justin looking paler than ever and Brian now showing a damn thing.

"This is going to get dangerous Jus, especially if he tries anything. I want you both stay inside, preferably in the surveillance room with Ramon, Lindsay and Debbie. I cannot, and will not risk Ethan finding you. It will end badly if he does"  
"Allison"  
"Justin, please listen to me. I will not loose you"  
"We'll stay here, Sire"

Allison and Justin turned to Brian, surprise evident in their eyes.

"Brian, I think that is the first time you have ever shown me proper respect"  
"Just seemed right. With you in fucking commando mode"  
"Should have figured" she said with a smirk, before they walked into the surveillance room again, Amana just wrapping up the briefing.  
"Well then, shall we venture outside?"


	12. Rush Of The Past

To Helen, who promised to harass me with e-mails and smack me on the head. Thank you:) There are norwegian parts in this chapter, which are translated on the bottom. They're recognisable by a star. I know this is short, but it just felt so _Right_

* * *

"Alli"  
"What?"  
"Be careful"  
"I always am"

Justin looked at his sire, eyes boring into her back as she turned around and left the room. Something inside his head was telling him not to let her go, even though he knew he had too.

"I have a feeling that I'm never going to see her again"  
"You will Sunshine. Don't be such a drama princess"  
"I'm not being a drama princess Brian. I just have this feeling"  
"It's just because you're scared. Now sit down, and I'll go and get you some blood"  
"Okay"

And with that, Brian left the room.

\----

Outside, Allison was standing all by herself, 50 meters from the entrance to The Underground, a pack of Lucky Strikes in her hand as well as one glowing one, dangling from her lips.

"You do know smoking is bad for you?"  
"It's not as if I'm going to die again. So what bloody business is it of yours?"  
"My, my, such anger"  
"It's a habit"  
"Aren't you going to wish me welcome?"  
"You've already been here"  
"Du burde vise litt respekt for dine eldre"*  
"Jeg har alltid vist deg den respekten du fortjener!"*  
"Du gjÃ¸r ikke det nÃ¥"*  
"Da fortjener du den kanskje ikke"*

Ethan's eyes narrowed, his eyes glowing a vivid blue.

"Were you always this insolent?"  
"Only when you threatened by childer and by beliefs"

Ethan smiled, as Allison's own eyes started to glow a vivid blue.

"Dine Ã¸yne glÃ¸der, min kjÃ¦re Allison"*  
"Jeg er vell vitende om det"*  
"Bra"*  
"Why are you here Ethan? To claim your prize? A prize you don't even deserve"  
"No"  
"Then why?"  
"I want to meet him"  
"You cannot"  
"Not Justin. His supposed mate"

Allison stared at him, her eyes turning back to their normal blue. Something wasn't right.

"What the hell would you want to meet him for?"  
"So I know what I'm up against. Of course, I already know bits. Like the fact that he is only a week old"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I have my sources"  
"If you have manipulated any of mineï¿½"  
"You underestimate me Allison"  
"Do I? Remember, I know most of your affairs I was in charge of them for a good 200 years"  
"I'm well aware of that. Now can I or can't I meet this, Brian is it?"  
"No, you cannot meet him"

Ethan smirked, and looked over Allison's shoulder, at the figure that was coming towards them. Allison noticed his gaze, and turned as well, to watch none other than Brian Kinney walking towards them. She glared at him, but he only grinned, as he stopped by her side, looking at Ethan.

"Brian, I presume?"  
"The one and only"  
"So you are the man that has taken my mate from me. You do know that is against The Lore?"  
"I never was one for rules, and besides, I think you're the one trying to steel my mate"  
"I'm sure you are"  
"So Ian, why don't you turn around and walk away, so we can go on living, hmm?"  
"My name is Ethan"  
"Ethan, Ian, whatever"  
"Han har mye respekt for sine elder hÃ¸rer jeg"*  
"Han slÃ¥r dem alle"*  
"Goodbye then Ian, so nice to meet you"

Brian then turned and started to walk away. Allison looked at him, and turned to find Ethan grinning madly. Before she knew what was happening, he took out a gun, knocked her over and shot at Brian, before he turned and ran away as the Guard ran forward, shooting after him.

"BRIAN, NO!"

* * *

"You should show your elders some respect"  
"I have always shown you the respect you deserve!"  
"You aren't now"  
"Then maybe you don't deserve it"

"Your eyes are glowing, my dear Allison"  
"I'm well aware of that"  
"Good"

"He has a lot of respect for his elders I hear"  
"He beats them all"


	13. Rush Of The Past

To Helen, who graciously took over betaing from CJ You're a doll;) This has been an incredibly hard chapter to write, cause my muse kept pushing me towards Summer In Pittsburgh. Remind me to never ever listen to her again. And people, never read the most hilarious fic you have ever seen when trying to write angst. It clashes horriblyï¿½

* * *

Allison jumped up from the ground and ran over to Brian, who was lying on the ground, grunting in pain. The bullet had hit him in the shoulder, and had thankfully gone all the way through. Her eyes widened however, as she saw the unmistakeable light the UV-bullets caused.

"AMANA, GET JUSTIN NOW!" she roared out, as she brought her wrist to her mouth, quickly slicing it open. She pressed it to Brian's mouth, and held his head still as he tried to turn away. She hissed when Brian's mouth clamped down on the wound and started to suck fiercely. She just hoped that she had been fast enough. Justin would surely kill her ifï¿½

"Bloody hell Brian, you better make it through this. I'm not having Justin on a rampage just because you're stupid enough to leave The Underground when I specifically told you to stay"  
"ALLISON! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

Allison looked up at the livid form of her childe, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't you dare yell at me Justin. It's not my fault that Brian left the house"  
"FINE! Fuck, Iï¿½"  
"That's quite alright. Now get over here before I die of blood loss"

Justin sighed as he sat down on the ground next to Allison, opening up his wrist. Allison pulled her hand away from Brian's mouth and Justin replaced it with his own, pulling Brian's head up and laying it in his lap at the same time.

"Amana, go tell Lovejoy that he has a patient coming in a few minutes. Ferro, take your team and secure the area. Adrina, go get the stretcher. John and Avery, cover out backs in case Ethan is still around somewhere"  
"Your doctor's name is Lovejoy?"  
"No Hunter, his name is Jan, but we call him Dr. Lovejoy"  
"Would you fucking stop talking about Jan and get Brian to the lab instead?!?"  
"Justin, shut your mouth"  
"No I wi-"  
"JUSTIN! You will respect my words. We'll take Brian there as soon as Adrina returns. I cannot very well carry Brian into the infirmary"

Justin closed his eyes, and breathed deeply for a couple of seconds. He was beginning to feel light-headed from the blood loss, but there was no way in hell he was going to pry his wrist away from Brian's mouth. Allison noticed that Justin was beginning to sway, and was about to remove his wrist from Brian's mouth, when Brian let go of his wrist on his own. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at Justin, though it was clear that he couldn't really focus.

"Fuck that hurt"  
"Brian! Are you okay?"  
"Uh, it burns Sunshine"  
"Don't worry, we'll have you fixed up in no time"  
"Good"  
"Justin, Adrina's here. You'll have to move"

Justin rose fast, as Allison and Adrina lifted Brian up on the stretcher. Then they lifted the stretcher with ease, before walked into The Underground and into the infirmary, where the tall black haired, blue-eyed Norwegian doctor was waiting.

"Jan, this is Brian. Brian, this is Jan?"  
"He's conscious. Damn, your blood must be working wonders"  
"Jan"  
"Oh hush Nina. Everybody out!"  
"But-"  
"Justin, I said everybody, shoo!"

Justin looked from Jan to Brian, but left when Brian nodded at him. Allison followed behind him, and sent Jan a 'do-what-you-have-to-but-make-him-survive' look, which the good doctor only nodded to.

\---------

Justin spent the next few hours in the center, sitting on a couch with Michael and Lindsay holding each other's hand. They were just as nervous as him, and Justin felt comforted to have their presence near him, though both of them smelled like fear, they had the distinct look of hope in their eyes. 

~Typical. I finally find the one person for me out there, then Ethan comes and fucks it all up. Why does he always do these things? Can't he just get it into his frizzy head that I'm not Jon~  
"Justin, he will be okay, right? I can't have Gus loose his father now"  
"And I can't loose my best friend"  
"He'll be okay guys, Jan's doing everything he can"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive Linds. He's fixed up more wounds in his lifetime than you've ever seen"  
"I'm just so scared that he'll die and leave me behind"  
"Michael, he won't. He'll come through this and be just as sarcastic as always," Justin said, smiling at them both, while Lindsay's hand gripped his a little tighter and Michael's free hand clenched into a fist.

Allison kept running back and forth between her office, the kitchen's, them and the hospital zone. Justin's eyes followed her all the time, the irritation evident in his eyes. Allison just looked back at him, her mouth in a thin line.

"You cannot seriously blame me for him getting hurt"  
"You're the one that didn't tell him to leave right away"  
"I was shocked that he was out there! And it would never have worked, as you very well know"  
"But you're his grandsire! You're supposed to protect him" Justin said, rising out of the couch, eyes gleaming blue.  
"Justin, I have 15 childer, who then again have childer. I cannot protect every single one"  
"But I'm your favoured childe. And he is my mate. I thought that meant something to you"  
"It does. Do you want me to hold your hands? How will we ever beat Ethan if I do?"  
"That's not what I meant"  
"I'm well aware of what you meant. Now sit down. Lovejoy will be here any minute"

Justin's eyes narrowed, but he sat down again. Allison looked at Hunter and gave him a sad smile, before she walked out the door to her office. Not many minutes later, Jan walked through the door, supporting a heavy-breathing Brian.

"There you go Justin. He's going to be okay, but he needs rest. And blood"  
"Did you remove the UV-fluids?"  
"There wasn't much left, but I removed what I could find"  
"Thanks Lovejoy"  
"No problem Blondie. Now go get your mate into bed. Shoo"

Justin smiled at him before he moved to Brian's side and walked slowly over to the elevator. Meanwhile, Allison was now seated in her office, with Ferro, Amana and Ramon around her.

"So you all agree we should do this?"  
"It's the only way"  
"Right, then we do it. Ferro, I need you and the Guard to sweep the area. Anything suspicious, remove it immediately"  
"Right away Allison"  
"Ramon, you, Lindsay and Debbie need to top up the surveillance. Every surveillance group in The Underground needs to be prepared. You see anything, you report to me immediately"  
"Yes Sire"  
"Amana, get in touch with the police. They need to be informed that anything can happen. Also, the blood banks need to be notified. Lovejoy is going to be needing a lot of blood if this turns into a battle"  
"I'll get right on it Sire"  
"Good. And don't forget, we need to protect Justin and Brian at all costs. Now go"

The three other vampires nodded before they walked out of the office. Allison sat quietly for a few minutes, before she picked up the phone.

"Berg, it's me. I need you to go to Italy. We need to locate him, now"


	14. Rush Of The Past

The first part of this chapter will take us in a different direction, from Ethan’s side. This is to bring light on his thoughts and expectations. He might seem a little out of his mind, but in many ways he is. As such, Justin is Jon while we’re with Ethan.

* * *

Ethan watched from the shadows as Brian fell down. He watched as Allison barked out orders and fed Brian with her own blood. Then Jon came out. Ethan smiled at the sight of him. His beautiful Jon, so lost behind Allison and her world that he couldn’t recognise his own mate, and made Brian believe that he was his mate. Ethan loved Allison, he really did, but the pain she had gone through when he fell asleep had moulded her into a fearless and feral leader. He couldn’t blame her, being his favourite childe has entitled her the position as the new leader, even if he had older and wiser childer. And she had led well, until the pain became unbearable and she left for America. There she had found his Jon again, and even though Ethan was sad that he didn’t get to turn him himself, he was glad that she had done it for him. She had helped him turn into a wonderful vampire, as passionate and loving as he had been before. He had even kept his old laugh, though Ethan noticed quickly that it was a tad lighter.  
Ethan frowned on the look of anger on Jon’s face. Jon was still beautiful, even when angered, but the cold furry that marred his face was misplaced.

“Someone so beautiful should not be so angry” he muttered to himself, cocking his head to one side. He looked at Allison, who as usual had her cool and calm mask over her face, though she was slightly shaking with suppressed anger. When she shouted at Jon, Ethan growled. That was going to change when he got his mate back. Allison would no longer have Sire’s right to Jon, as he technically ranged higher than her, being the leaders mate. But he could not understand why Jon had left with Allison, when he had woken up 20 years prior. Of course there had to be a good reason, but he just couldn’t imagine what it could be.

“I’ll see you soon Jon, I’ll come for you and we will be together again” he whispered into the night as Allison and some blonde was carrying Brian inside on a stretcher, Jon walking beside them. He smiled to himself, before he turned and walked away, plans running through his head.

\-----------------------------

Allison stood from her chair, a lit cigarette in her hand. Her eyes were slowly shifting between her soft blue irises and the electric blue of her demon. Why people called it her demon she had no idea. Nothing had really changed since she was human. She was harder, colder and more persistent, but inside she was still the same as always. The same girl who gasped in fright when Ethan’s eyes had shifted and he had showed off his fangs. Many vampires pushed away the humans inside themselves, and lived only to feed and cause mayhem. Allison had embraced the human inside of her, and became stronger because of it. Ethan had encouraged her to do this, and had spent countless hours with her, helping her and training her when he had first turned her, as she herself had done with Justin and all of her other childer.

She knew that Ethan had been there last night, that he hadn’t left until they carried Brian inside. She felt him deep inside every time he was around, her blood called to him. It always had, ever since she had been 35 and Ethan had announced that she was his favoured. The blood bond between them had gotten so strong, and when Ethan had gone to sleep, it had hurt her so much that she almost fell into a healing sleep herself. Ethan’s other childer had fought her for the leading position but the patriarch of the Gold vampire linage, Hamlin Gold, had announced that the leading position was Allison’s, a privilege of being the favoured childe. Fiona, Ethan’s oldest childe had been particularly horrible, and had made Allison’s first years as a vampire horrible. In the end, Ethan had told Fiona off, sending her off in Hamlin’s care. And now, he was trying to take away her favoured childe, and she knew that he would do anything to get Justin. And she also knew, that she would protect Justin as if her life depended on it, as Ethan had protected her from Fiona countless times.

Allison took one last drag of her cigarette, before she put it out. Sighing loudly, she left her office, the door softly closing behind her.

\-----------------------------

Justin sat on a chair next to the bed, watching Brian sleep. His skin was shining with a thin layer of sweat in the soft lightning of the room. He knew that Brian was hurting still, but he couldn’t look away from the gorgeous man on his bed. Their bed. How he had ever become so lucky as to have such a beautiful man as a soul mate, he would never know. He wondered if faith gave him Brian as a way to get away from the menace that was Ethan, even if it was only a short while. For twenty years, he had been fighting Ethan’s obsession with him. For twenty years, he had travelled the world in hiding of the other vampire. It had been wonderful to come home to Pittsburgh, The Underground and Allison.

Justin sighed. He moved from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand to touch Brian’s cheek. He had come so close to loosing him. The feeling when Amana had rushed into the room and told him that Brian was hurt was horrible. The bond between them was still too new for them to be feeling each other’s emotions, though Justin had felt a little twinge in his stomach, as if something was wrong.

“Justin”

Justin gasped as Brian whispered his name. A fire started in his belly as Brian lifted his hand to place it on top of his.

“Justin. I want you”  
“Brian, you’re hurt”  
“I don’t care, I want you now”, he said, turning his head and kissing Justin’s palm. Lifting himself up on his elbows, he opened his eyes, which were burning a fierce blue. With a smirk, he sat up, and dragged Justin close to him. He leant in and flickered his tongue over Justin’s bottom lip.

“Brian”, Justin whispered as he pressed his lips to Brian, straddling his legs and moving his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian ran his hands down Justin’s sides, before he took hold of his t-shirt and yanked it off. He then opened Justin’s pants, and laid Justin down on his back before pulling them off. He raked his eyes up Justin’s body, stopping when he reached Justin’s eyes, which were flickering between normal blue and electric blue. He grinned, long fangs glinting as he bent down and swiped his tongue over Justin’s dick. He ran his tongue along the vein before taking the head in his mouth, sucking lightly.

“Brian, please”  
“What do you want Justin?” He asked, taking the whole of Justin’s dick in his mouth. He chuckled as Justin gasped.  
“I want… God, Brian”, Justin half-screamed as Brian sucked fiercely on the head of his dick.  
“You want?”  
“I want you inside me”  
“As you wish Sire”, Brian whispered, before he stood up and took off his pants, his cock standing beautifully against his stomach. He flipped Justin onto his stomach and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, before he ran his fingers down Justin’s crack and rubbed along the ring of muscle. At Justin’s whimper, he pushed a finger inside, stretching the hole slightly.

“Do you want me to fuck you Justin?” He asked as he pushed in two fingers, and began scissoring them, lightly rubbing Justin’s prostate in the process. At Justin’s moan, he pushed in another finger, and began pushing them in and out of Justin’s hole, rubbing his prostate each time. His cock dripping in pre-cum, eagerly anticipating what was next to happen.  
“Bri… Now, please!” Justin yelled, pushing back on Brian’s fingers. He whimpered when the fingers withdrew from his ass. Brian aligned his cock, and pushed in, in one fluid motion, growling at the gasp that came from Justin. He moved in and out slowly, pulling out the sensation of the tight perfect ass around his cock.

“Faster, please”, Justin whispered, and was rewarded by Brian speeding up, angling his hips to hit Justin’s prostate very time he moved.  
“Fuck Justin. So tight”, Brian groaned out, as he felt his orgasm approaching. He reached around their bodies, and pulled on Justin’s cock, loving the way he writhed beneath him.

“Come for me Justin” he whispered into the blonde’s ear. Justin whimpered at the sensual whisper in his ear, and pushed back at Brian, who was now pounding him hard. He felt his orgasm approaching, and yelled out in ecstasy. His balls tightened and his cock erupted in stream-by-stream of white pearly cum. Brian growled as the muscles clamped around his cock, and he sagged forward as he came, breathing heavy and arms quivering. He collapsed on top of Justin, and kissed his bare shoulder.

“You didn’t use a condom”. It was more of a statement than a question, and Brian sighed.  
“I know. I thought you wouldn’t mind”  
“I don’t. It’s just the first time you haven’t used one”

Brian sighed again, and pulled out, before rolling over at Justin’s right side. Justin snuggled up close to him and put his head on his chest, his breathing stopping all together.

“I just wanted to try it, in case we don’t survive”

Justin lifted himself up and looked into Brian’s eyes. He kissed him quickly on the lips before lying back down. He didn’t want to think about Ethan now; he just wanted to live in this very moment forever, with Brian.

“I love you Brian”, he said, throwing an arm over Brian’s chest. Brian just put an arm around Justin and tightened his hold for a second. He kissed Justin on the head and closed his eyes. Minutes later, they were both asleep…


End file.
